


Cold Submission

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry is Raven. Voldemort's perfect, submissive pet. But how did he get this way? This is Harry's dark fall into becoming Raven.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

The Dark Lord's pet was submissive. He was docile, quiet, and obedient. He wore a green

collar that matched his eyes. His name was Raven. But it hadn't always been so. Five years

ago, Voldemort's pet was not named Raven. He was not submissive...

"Sleep time is over Potter." Harry slowly opened his eyes to the cold voice of Lucius

Malfoy. He blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Wha-?" he murmured groggily, trying to sit up. He hissed slightly when he was unable.

Lucius make a tsking sound.

"You don't remember, do you Harry?"

"Remember what?" Harry asked hoarsly. Lucius smirked, kneeling down.

"Our wonderful Severus here poisoned you." Snape stepped into view from the shadows, wearing

his trade mark sneer.

"You!" Harry snarled, again trying to sit up. " You filthy traitorous bastard!"

"Yes, me." Severus said coldly, moving closer. "You didn't actually think I was loyal

to Dumbledore?" he sneered.

"Go fuck yourself, you-" Harry yelped as Snape slapped him across the face. Malfoy put

a hand on Snape's arm.

"Calm yourself Severus." He turned back to Harry. "Oh, but we'd much rather fuck you,Harry."

Harry hadn't really heard what Malfoy had said.

"Of course you woul-" Harry stopped mid-sentence. "What?" he said, his eyes filling with

horror. Snape smirked this time.

" Oh yes,our little hero. Did you think we would kill you?"When Harry didn't answer,Lucius

laughed.

"Of course he did Severus." He shook his head in amusement. " We have no intentions of

killing you. Nor does our lord. He has given us permission to...try you."

"Try me?" Harry hissed. Oh god, that did not sound good.

"Yes. To try you."Severus repeated. "Tell me little Griffindor, are you still a virgin?"

Harry's eyes went impossibly wider.

"What?!" he yelped.

"You heard me." Severus ran a hand up Harry's leg. " Are you a virgin?"

"None of your god damn buisness!"Harry growled. Lucius smiled slightly at Severus.

"No matter. We will be fucking you,virgin or not." Now Harry was scared.

"No..."he whimpered, trying to move to no avail. Lucius flicked his wand and Harry was

thrown against the wall, his chains still wrapped tightly around him. Malfoy advanced first, wearing

a hungry expression. It was as if some wild animal was stalking Harry. "No..."he whispered again

as Lucius reached him.

"Oh yes." Before Harry could protest or struggle, Lucius brought his mouth down hard on

Harry's. Harry squealed in surprise, trying to move his head away. Malfoy slithered a hand into Harry's

hair, firmly holding him there. Malfoy's kisses were like nothing Harry had ever experienced. They were

not chaste, polite kisses. Nor loving and sweet. Lucius' kisses were dominating, harsh and firm.

He knew what he wanted, and he was going to take it. After what seemed like hours for Harry, Malfoy slowly

removed his mouth. His eyes were half shut and he wore a contented leer.Harry stared up at the lustful

death eater, his heart pounding. His expression begged Lucius to stop,to let him go. Malfoy had no

intentions of letting him go. With a swift flick of his wand, Harry's chains had vanished. Before Harry even

had a chance to think about moving, Lucius had shoved him hard into the wall, his body crushing Harry's.

"Now..."he hissed into Harry's ear, making him shudder. "Don't make me regret removing those." He paused for

a moment to the let the words sink in. "You will do whatever Severus and I order you to do. Is that

clear Mr. Potter?" When Harry refused to answer, Lucius slammed Harry's head against the wall. Harry hissed

in pain, his eyesight going fuzzy. " Is that clear?" Malfoy repeated, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"...Yes" Harry whispered after a moment. He knew the situation was hopeless. He was weak and without

a wand. Both men were in their prime, and of course had wands. Even if they hadn't had wands either, Harry knew

it would be hopeless. Both men were nearly a foot taller than him and built stronger as well. Snape's cold voice

snapped Harry back to reality.

"Strip." One word. One dooming word. Malfoy took a few steps back, his eyes never leaving Harry. When

Harry mearly stared defiantly, Snape's eyes narrowed. "You always were a slow learner. But no matter." He held

up his wand, but cast no spell. Harry watched, horrified, as it morphed into a leather whip. Oh god. Severus

smirked, noticing Harry's visible discomfort. "You see,Harry, some students just need a little..." He stroked the

whip. "Motivation. For each second you refuse to comply, you will recieve a lash. Now...strip" Harry seemed frozen,

weighing his options. "One." Oh please no. "Two" Come on, it's better than more lashes. "Three" Harry numbly unbuttoned

his shirt. The counting stopped. Snape had a pleased look on his face. "Very good" he purred. Harry cast his eyes

down, removing his shirt. He stopped as his fingers reached his pants. "Four." The counting resumed. Harry couldn't do this...


	2. Part Two

  
Author's notes: Harry is Raven. A perfect,submissive slave. But how did he get to this point? This is Harry's dark fall into Voldemort's pet.  


* * *

"Five" The pants dropped to the floor,leaving Harry only in his boxers. He shivered partly

from the cold, but mostly from fear. Lucius eyes roamed Harry's figure, an approving look

on his face. He slowly came behind Harry and hooked a finger in the waistband of the boxers.

"Those too pet." Harry thought he felt his heart falter. He had to expose himself like

that?! In front of these two men? He glanced over at Snape,who still held the whip. He raised

an eyebrow at Harry, as if to say: You know what will happen if you refuse. Trying not to be

sick, Harry slowly let the boxers drop to the floor.Snape smirked,his eyes taking in every

inch of Harry's body. "Beautiful"Lucius murmured. He brought his mouth to Harry's shoulder and

began to kiss it, biting it every once and a while. Harry let out a gasp from the sensation. To

his horror, his body was responding.

"Indeed" agreed Severus, approaching the pair. It was the first time Harry had ever seen

lust in this man's eyes. It was becoming increasinly harder to relate this man to the potions

master he once knew. Of course, it made sense. Snape had always loved to lord over other people.

To belittle them and mock them. Harry almost snorted, but caught himself, making just a little

choke instead. "Don't be too greedy Lucius" Severus said softly, before his mouth descended on

Harry's. Although just as firm and demanding as Lucius' kisses, there was something different.

Harry could almost taste the trust that had been broken. And yet,some irrational part of his brain

was telling him to still trust this man. Harry believed it. It made it easier to let Snape kiss

him. Snape pulled away a minute later, a mild look of surprise on his face. "He kissed back." he

informed Lucius, who brought his head away from Harry's now red shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Such compliance allready. Perhaps he is a faster learner than you say he is

old friend."  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "Doubtful Lucius." He looked back down at Harry. "Kneel"

Harry dropped to his knees without hesitation. Every moment was filled with suspense. What

would these two men do next? Harry had expected many things. But not the feeling of the whip

cutting his back open. He let out a scream of pain and surprise.

"Count" Harry couldn't tell who had commanded him. Not that it really mattered.

"One" he said softly. Another lash. This time Harry hesitated after he'd screamed.

"Two." The cut was lower this time. "Th-three" he stuttered. A hit to Harry's shoulder.

"Fo-"he gasped."Four." The last slap. Harry couldn't count. Snape bent down and hissed,threateningly,

"How many?"

"Five" Harry whispered. Snape stroked the top of Harry's head.

"You may be right Lucius." Harry closed his eyes,trying to ignore the unwanted touch

from the man who had just tortured him.

"Open your eyes." came the direct order. Harry slowly opened them and was hauled to

his feet. Lucius shook him slightly. "You can not escape from this. This is reality and you

will face it little lion." Harry stared up, his eyes wide. Malfoy growled and kissed him harshly,

biting Harry's lip. Harry winced, tasting blood. Over the pounding of his heart, he could hear

Severus laugh softly. Then he felt the humored man's mouth on his neck, kissing and sucking.

Harry released a moan against his will at the feeling of two men kissing him. He'd never

experienced sensations like these before. When the two finally realeased him, Harry was panting.

Lucius smirked. "Enjoy that pet?" Harry glared at the blonde haired man.

"Go to hell"he snarled. Instantly he knew he'd gone too far. Snape grabbed a hold

of Harry's hair, and jerked his head back.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Snape growled. Harry whimpered. Snape glanced at

Malfoy. "Get a knife." Malfoy smiled eerily. He flicked his wand, and a knife was in his hand.

Harry froze at the sight of it. "So quiet now" Severus murmured. He took the knife from Lucius.

"Lucius, hold him" Malfoy grabbed Harry from behind to hold him still. Aiming the knife to

Harry's chest, Snape pressed in lightly, not breaking skin yet. Then he pressed harder and

Harry screamed. Blood flowed out of the wound. Snape took no notice. He continued to carve,

until the word pet was carved into Harry's chest. Harry was whimpering slightly at the pain shooting through

him. Lucius released him, letting Harry sink to the floor, his eyes watering. Snape smiled at the defeated

boy and crouched down beside him. "You have no power here Potter. You are completly alone.

It's time you accepted this." Harry just stared at him, his eyes blank. Snape shook his head

in exasperation and jerked Harry to his feet.


	3. Part Three

  
Author's notes: Harry is Raven. A perfect,submissive slave. But how did he get to this point? This is Harry's dark fall into Voldemort's pet.  


* * *

"Playing dead already." Snape sneered. "Where's your Griffindor spirit?"he

goaded. Harry leapt forward to attack, but Snape was ready. Grabbing Harry's upper

arms, he swung Harry over his shoulder. Harry yelped in surprise. Paying him no

attention, Severus strode from the room, followed by Lucius. They reached a room and

Snape kicked open the door. Inside was a lavish bed and nothing else. Snape threw Harry

onto the bed, making Harry grunt slightly. When Harry realized where he was, he

panicked. He let out a little cry and scrambled backwards, until he hit the head board.

Malfoy smirked and lowered one knee onto the bed, then the other. And with one swift

flick of his wand, his clothing was gone. Harry stared at him with wide eyes. Malfoy was

indeed bigger than him. Malfoy grabbed a hold of Harry's ankle and, catching him off

guard, yanked Harry to him. Harry struggled for a moment before Lucius dug his nails

into Harry's wound. Harry let out of scream of pain and his struggling ceased.

"You are not in control here pet. Fighting will only earn you pain."

"How true." Snape had undressed now. He knelt on the bed next to the pair, a

hungry look in his eyes. "You do what we say and we may reward you. Disobey us and

you will certainly feel pain. Come here." Malfoy let go of Harry. Harry knew he had no

choice. There was no other way to move to Snape, so he was forced to crawl. When he

reached the taller, dark haired man, Harry didn't know what to do. But he needn't have

wondered. With a yelp Harry found himself across his former professor's lap. Harry's

heart was pounding. Severus must have noticed because he put a hand on Harry's head

and said, "It's not as bad you are making it out to be. Relax before you start

hyperventilating." Oh, it was as bad as Harry was making it out to be. But strangely

enough, Snape's words calmed him. His heart slowed to a normal pace. Severus stroked his hair once before firmly kissing Harry. This was the first time Harry had felt Snape kiss

him without Malfoy kissing him as well. The lone, dominant kiss did what it had been

meant for. Harry moaned, his hands clenched. Even the pain in his wound seemed to

vanish with this kiss. When Severus lifted his mouth, Harry's face was flushed and his

lips were slightly chapped and red. His eyes were partly closed. " You see?" Snape

whispered. "You liked that."  
Harry couldn't deny it. He had enjoyed it, no matter how much he hated Snape. Harry blushed and looked away,

refusing to answer. He could hear Malfoy chuckle softly.

"Did he? Let's see..." Malfoy came up to them and without warning roughly pinched one of Harry's nipples.Harry

let out a cry of pain and jerked away, glaring at Lucius. He laughed, smirking slightly. "Whoops" Lucius grabbed Harry

by the waist and jerked him out of Severus's lap, who did not protest. Harry had put up with it long enough. He fought

Malfoy tooth and nail, biting, scratching, and hitting. Malfoy growled and slammed Harry down on his back before straddling

the struggling boy. "Nice try love." Lucius hissed, staring into Harry's flushed face. He was silent for a moment before

he drawled, "As lovely as you are in pain, I think I'd like to see how you look in pleasure." With what could only be called

a sadistic grin, Lucius brought his mouth down on the very same nipple. Harry moaned at the sensation, his eyes fluttering shut

shut. Malfoy continued; it seemed to go on for hours and to Harry's horror, he was getting hard. When Malfoy finally lifted

his head, Harry was gasping slightly. "Oh he is pretty Severus." Lucius leered.

"You think I don't know this?" Snape hissed. Harry looked over at him and had to stiffle a gasp of shock. Snape was

every bit as hard as Harry and he had only been watching. Lucius noticed the expression on Harry's face and grinned, showing

his perfectly white teeth.

"You see,Harry, Severus here is a bit of a voyeur. Can you imagine his reaction if I fucked you right now?" Harry

groaned, turning his head away. Lucius smiled. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Lucius, don't turn him off completly."he chided. Malfoy smirked, stroking Harry slightly.

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem. Just look at him my dear Severus." Harry hissed at the feeling of Malfoy's

hands on him. He hated the way they talked as if he wasn't there. Snape sighed at his arrogant friend.

"I notice you're not aroused Lucius. We should fix this." He looked down at Harry, sprawled on the bed looking quite

wild. A shadow of a smile crossed Snape's face. "Lucius, move over." Malfoy raised an eyebrow but moved off Harry, who looked

up at Severus in confusion. "Get up. On your knees" he ordered. Harry glowered, but slowly lifted himself on to his weak knees

still confused. Severus sneered, before saying, "Let's see if that mouth of yours is good for something besides talking." Snape

practically purred the words. Harry just stared, frozen. Then what Snape had said registered.

"Wha-?!" he sputtered, horror etched on his face. Severus chuckled, as did Lucius.

"Are you really that green Potter? Of course you are...little Griffindor. If you do this right, we may be gentle. If not...

well,that can wait." Harry had not moved. Snape sighed in mock exasperation before his tone turned cold. "Now Potter."


	4. Part Four

  
Author's notes: Harry is Raven. A perfect,submissive slave. But how did he get to this point? This is Harry's dark fall into Voldemort's pet.  


* * *

Harry slowly moved towards Malfoy,visibly shaking. Malfoy didn't seem to notice. That, or he simply didn't

care. Probably the latter. Harry braced himself and lowered his mouth to Lucius' flesh. He'd never done this before,

and he was terrified. When Harry hesitated, Malfoy pushed him closer.

"I'm afraid I must insist" Harry suddenly found his mouth filled with Malfoy's cock. He nearly chocked at the

feeling and instantly tried to pull away. Lucius yanked Harry forward by his hair,making it impossible for Harry to

escape.Harry whimpered. Lucius appraised him with a cold look before saying,"Suck it boy." Harry slowly forced himself

to move his mouth around Malfoy's flesh. Malfoy moaned, gripping Harry's hair tighter.

"Is that good Lucius?" Snape asked in an amused tone. Lucius moaned again before answering,

" He's a natural Severus. I think he was born a slut." Snape smirked.

"I knew it. The Boy-Who-Lived-to-Have-Sex." Harry gulped and suddenly found his face plastered to Malfoy's groin.

Apparently Malfoy had liked that.

"Do that again pet." Came the hiss from above. Harry knew he had no choice. He swallowed again, causing Malfoy

to moan louder than ever.It went on for what seemed for hours. Right before Malfoy was about to cum, he growled "You

will swallow." And without warning, Lucius came, causing Harry to choke on the bitter fluid.

"Swallow." Snape ordered. Harry managed to force himself to choke down the liquid. Lucius let go of him, allowing

him to pull away, his eyes watering. Snape smiled,looking at Lucius. "Better?" he asked. Malfoy waved his hand and said

in a slightly hoarse voice, "You would loose control just as easily." Severus shrugged, turning his gaze on Harry, who

was glaring at him with loathing in his eyes.

"Whats the matter Potter? Sad you didn't get paid?" Harry's nostrils flared.

"You fucking bastard!"he snarled, and tackled Snape,catching him off gaurd. In an instant, Malfoy was trying to

jerk Harry off Snape to no avail. Harry brought his hand up and swiftly broke Severus' nose. Severus let out a shout of

pain, trying to throw Harry off him.At the same time Lucius jerked Harry up, and they managed to get him off. Lucius

fiercly slammed Harry into the wall and was about to punch him when Snape said,

"Lucius,wait."Malfoy looked up and raised an eyebrow, but let his hand fall to his side. Snape's nose was still

bleeding and he had a glint in his eyes Harry didn't like. Snape approached the pair calmly, fixing his nose as he

walked.  
It was only when he was right in front of Harry that he spoke.

"You have no idea how lucky you are."Severus hissed. Harry gulped. "You could be dead right now. You could

have been raped twenty times. Do you know the dark lord has a fetish for using Nagini?" Harry's eyes widened."No.

You think this is hell? You ungrateful little wretch." And without warning Severus back handed Harry. Harry let out

a yelp of pain and nearly fell over from the force but Lucius held him up."Now...what do you say Potter."Snape growled

Harry turned his face slowly back;his cheek was bright red.

"Screw...you."he hissed.

"Wrong answer."said Snape. He pushed his wand into Harry's cheek and dragged it down. Harry shrieked. His

cheek had been burned. His hand flew to the wound, but before he could assess the damage, Severus had slapped his other

cheek. This time Lucius didn't support Harry and he fell to the floor. Malfoy bent down, staring emotionlessly into

Harry's red face.

"We can do this two ways Potter. One: you submit and actually gain some pleasure or Two: You fight us and

we fuck you anyway. I can assure you Severus and I will not suffer any from you fighting and you will be the only

one who gets hurt. The choice is yours." Harry stared into Malfoy's face, silent, weighing his options. After a

moment, Snape bent down as well, an eyebrow raised.

"Well?" Harry's lips pursed and he spat into Lucius' pale face. The aristocrat swiftly wiped the spit from

his face.

"So be it."he drawled. Grabbing Harry by his upper arms, Lucius picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

Harry made a sound of surprise. He was still for a minute before he remembered he had decided to not submit.Harry

started to strugle, but he was no match for the death eater. Malfoy smiled."Oh, so you are going to fight. Lovely."

He captured Harry's lips with his own, but instead of kissing him, Malfoy bit down on Harry's lower lip, so hard it

began to bleed. Harry let out a cry of pain and jerked his now bleeding lip away.

"He thought that was pain." Severus said, a slight smirk on his face.Lucius shook his head in amusement.

"I think we should test how much pain he can take...Draco gave me a lovely birthday present." Severus' smile

was sadistic enough to match that of the Dark Lord's himself.

"Excellent." Snape purred.


	5. Part Five

  
Author's notes: Harry is Raven. A perfect,submissive slave. But how did he get to this point? This is Harry's dark fall into Voldemort's pet.  


* * *

Lucius shoved Harry into Severus' arms.

"Put him on the bed." Lucius said. He muttered something, flicking his wand. But Harry didn't get to see

whatever Lucius had done because Snape had dragged Harry to the bed and thrown him on it. Harry instantly tried to

escape off the other side but Snape wouldn't have it. He grabbed Harry by the ankle and yanked him back into the middle

of the bed. Severus flicked his wand and Harry's wrists were suddenly tied to the bed posts. He snarled at that,trying

to free himself but the more he struggled, the tighter the bonds became. Malfoy approached the pair and now he held

a small black box that looked rather omnious. Harry stared, rather scared, at the box as Malfoy calmly and slowly

opened it. Inside were a pile of small silver clips. Harry frowned, confused for a moment before he realized what

they were for. His eyes went wide and Malfoy laughed. "He's figure out what they're for Severus." Snape smirked and

picked up a clip from the box.

"Allow me." Harry tried once again to free himself but it was no use. His heart pounded with fear as Snape

opened the clip, and with a satisfied look, let it snap onto Harry's nipple. Harry let out a scream. The clip hurt

more than he had imagined it would. It dug in and burned like wild fire. Harry whimpered, shaking his head back and

forth.

"Please" he hissed."Please...take it off!" Lucius chuckled at Harry's agony.

"Does it hurt pet?"he asked.

"Yessss..."Harry hissed, his face contorted in pain. "Goddamn it, please." Snape smirked at Lucius.

"Oh but you're so lovely when you're in pain Potter." It was Malfoy this time who placed a clip on Harry's

other nipple, making him scream again.

"Just look at him Severus. He's turning such a lovely shade of red." Severus nodded, his eyes still on Harry.

"I do believe I can make it even lovelier." Still twisting in pain, Harry watched in horror as Severus picked

up a third clip. Snape looked into Harry's face. "You can not even imagine this pain Potter."he murmured softly.Snape

brought the clip down on Harry's cock. Harry screamed. Tears fell down his cheeks and his whole body arched up in

horrible pain. It was a few moments before Harry could speak.

"Pl-please. It h-hurts." Lucius chuckled.

"That's the idea." Harry groaned, shaking his head.

"What do you w-want? Please...just take them off." Severus petted Harry's hair lightly.

"Shall we have mercy on him Lucius?" Lucius frowned.

"Oh I don't know. He did spit on me." Harry whimpered.

"I'm sorry!" Snape laughed.

"Are you boy? Think carefully. Have you finally accepted your position?" Harry stared up at Snape's face for

a moment, still shaking in pain. Then he turned his head away,a submissive pose.

"Yes."he whispered.


	6. Part Six

  
Author's notes: Harry is Raven. A perfect,submissive slave. But how did he get to this point? This is Harry's dark fall into Voldemort's pet.  


* * *

Malfoy's lip curled up in pleasure.

"He asked so nicely Severus."he murmured.He flicked his wand and the clips flew off, causing Harry to yelp.

He whimpered again as the blood came rushing back. Severus kneeled on the bed and wiped Harry's tears away. Harry

couldn't help it, it was such a gentle touch, he leaned into Snape's hand.

"You know love, it didn't have to be that hard. But I suppose you needed it." Harry looked away, trying to

ignore Snape's words. He had lied. He was still quite determined to fight and get away. "If I untie you, will you

behave?"Severus asked in a low voice. 'No'Harry thought instantly, but he nodded.

"Yes." Severus murmured a spell and the bonds fell off Harry's wrists. His wrists were red and chaffed from

when he had twisted in agony.

"What do you say pet?" Malfoy asked. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Thank you."he hissed. Steeling himself, Harry slammed his head against Severus', throwing him off the bed.

Malfoy seemed frozen in surprise. Harry took his chance and ran for the door. It was, surprisingly, unlocked. Harry

didn't stop, he shot out of the room and ran down corridor after corridor. He didn't stop for nearly ten minutes,

when he finally stopped to catch his breath. Harry froze when he heared a voice ring through the corridors. It sounded

like Snape.

"The boy has escaped. Find him, bring him unharmed.

"Oh fuck." Harry muttered. Death eaters could be anywhere. Harry gulped and glanced around. No one. He cautiously

rounded a corner. Harry heard the death eater before he saw him.

"Stupefy." Everything went black.

Harry was awoken by a stinging pain as someone slapped him. He hissed in pain and slowly opened his eyes.

Snape was standing over him, a bathrobe loosely tied across his body. Harry knew Malfoy was nearby, but after all

it had been Snape whom Harry had hit. And by the looks of it, the dark haired death eater was not happy about it. There

was a bruise forming which Snape had not bothered to heal.

"You little welp."Severus hissed, slapping Harry again. Harry's head flew to the side, but he quickly turned

it back.

"Piss off."he snapped. At this, Malfoy approached, his grey eyes slits.

"You're playing with fire Potter. You just don't get it,do you? You've lost. We have the power." Malfoy

glanced at Snape. "I think the time for foreplay is over."

"Quite."


	7. Part Seven

  
Author's notes: Harry is Raven. A perfect,submissive slave. But how did he get to this point? This is Harry's dark fall into Voldemort's pet.  


* * *

Snape grabbed Harry and dropped him on the bed before quickly and effectively pinning him Harry by straddling

him. Harry struggled but there was no point this time. Snape and Malfoy knew what they wanted. The bathrobe that seperated

Harry and Severus seemed to vanish into thin air. Snape roughly kissed Harry. It was not a nice, or even lustful kiss.

It was a dominating, overpowering kiss. When Snape finally pulled away, Harry was gasping for breath. Lucius joined

the two.

"You could have enjoyed this Potter. But it's not about pleasure anymore. Because of your irrational and pointless

antics, this is about you learning your place."

"Above your cold dead body?" Harry sneered. In response Snape shoved Harry's legs up to his chest, exposing

him in a horrible way. Surely not... Malfoy noticed Harry's expression.

"Did you think we'd just let you flip over and pretend it's happening? To not watch. Oh no petite. You will

have no doubt who is fucking you." Snape put his fingers up to Harry's mouth, who stared at them in confusion.

"Suck them." Snape ordered, a note of exasperation in his voice. Harry shook his head defiantly. Severus sneered.

"It will be the only lubrication you get boy. Suck." Harry opened his mouth but instead of sucking, he bit down. Snape

jerked his hand away but he did not seem angry. He seemed...amused. "As you wish Potter." Suddenly Harry felt a stabbing

pain in his nether regions and yelped in surprise. Bloody hell...Harry tried desperatly to bring his legs down, but

Lucius forced them back up.

"You will keep your there or we will chain them to the wall." Harry tried not to imagine how much more

embarassing that would be. So he kept his legs up. Snape continued until he hit something that made Harry see stars.

He moaned against his will at the feeling. Severus smirked.

"That's called prostate, love." He pressed in again and Harry's hips bucked up of their own accord.

"It looks like he likes that." Lucius practically purred the words.

"Mmm." Snape murmured. He smiled at Harry's flushed face. "Can you imagine what it will feel like when we fuck

you?" Harry whimpered, turning his head away. But it was pointless, as Malfoy was there. He captured Harry's mouth in

a firm kiss, not unlike the one he had recieved from Severus. Harry moaned some more as Severus continued his

handywork. When Lucius broke the kiss, Snape removed his fingers, causing Harry to whimper in protest, to Harry's

horror.


	8. Part Eight

  
Author's notes: Harry is Raven. A perfect,submissive slave. But how did he get to this point? This is Harry's dark fall into Voldemort's pet.  


* * *

Lucius laughed. "Look at this. I don't think he wanted you to stop." Snape smirked.

"I knew it. A little Griffindor slut. I think we can help him with that." Harry's eyes widened. He knew what

Snape meant. He had known it was coming, but it still shocked him. Lucius petted Harry's hair lightly.

"The lion's scared, Severus." Severus sneered slightly.

"Finally." He kneeled between Harry's legs. "This will hurt." he said in a rather monotone voice. And before

Harry had a chance to prepare himself, Severus thrust in. Harry let out a cry of pain, twisting, trying to escape

the feeling. It was uncomfortable, full feeling. Snape grabbed Harry's waist, keeping Harry held in place. He pushed

in farther, making Harry whimper. "Lucius...help our little pet feel better." Snape groaned. Malfoy smirked and reached

around Severus to stroke Harry's fading erection.Despite that, what Snape was doing still hurt.

"Relax love." Malfoy murmured, attempting to sound soothing and failing horribly. There was too much lust

in the death eater's voice. Snape thrust in again, but thisa time he hit that spot, causing Harry to moan. It hurt

and yet it felt wonderful. Harry tried to clear his head. This was wrong, he shouldn't like this! Even though Harry's

brain was screaming at him, his body was telling him it felt wonderful. Snape continued to thrust in, and Harry

couldn't help but buck up to meet the thrusts. An internal conflict brewed inside him and it must have showed on his

face because Severus said huskily,

" Give in pet. It will be easier. You know it feels good." Harry knew Severus had a point. It would be easier.

But...Snape thrust in again and Harry moaned, all coherent thought gone. God...that was fucking brilliant.

"Please..."he groaned before he could stop himself. Lucius chuckled.

"Well, well. I think he wants more Severus." Severus lip curled slightly, and he thrust in harshly. Harry

arched up in pleasure. To his horror, he felt his release growing nearer. Snape seemed to sense this,for he said,

" Lucius, cast 'Constrictus' on him." Harry had no idea what that meant, but he quickly found out. No matter

how much he tried, Harry could not gain release.

"Damn it" Harry swore, causing Lucius to grin. "You will only earn release with our permission love." Harry

groaned as Severus' thrusts turned practically violent. Lucius brought his mouth down on Harry's cock and soon Harry

was mewling, desperate to come.

"Something you want?" Snape hissed.


	9. Part Nine

  
Author's notes: Harry is Raven. A perfect,submissive slave. But how did he get to this point? This is Harry's dark fall into Voldemort's pet.  


* * *

Harry wasn't going to beg. No...he wouldn't ask them.

"Please!" Harry moaned. Malfoy smirked.

"Please what?" Harry gasped, arching up. He could not stop 

himself. 

"Let me come!"he nearly shouted. 

"Say our names." Lucius ordered. Harry groaned. 

"Lucius" he whimpered. Severus thrust in harshly. "Severusss." 

Harry hissed. Lucius flicked his wand. And within a split second 

Harry found release. As his pleasure was ending, Snape growled 

and came, his fingers brusing Harry's hips. Harry collapsed , his 

limbs instantly lethargic. As he slowly came down from his 

euphoric high, tears sprung to his eyes. God, what had he done? 

Severus moved back slowly, allowing Harry to put his legs down. 

Harry winced, feeling the cramps in them. Snape smiled at this, his 

own dark eyes burning into Harry's.

"My my. Who knew the boy-who-lived could be so easily sated?" 

Harry's cheeks turned pink, and he looked away, tears pricking his 

eyes. Lucius chuckled.

" Oh no, do not turn shy now love. That was marvelous." Harry 

glared up at him, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Snape 

shook his head at the boy's reaction. 

"Shh pet. Do not say things that you will later regret." Harry stared 

hopelessly at his two tormenters. Snape glanced over at Lucius. "I 

think our dear capture needs a break." Lucius nodded in 

agreement, and Severus pulled out his wand. Then there was 

nothing but darkness.

*yes, i know its short. But I'm at a fork. I need readers' opinions. I have to make the choice of Draco being good or not. Please let me know what you think?*


	10. Part Ten

  
Author's notes: Harry wakes to find Draco disowned by his father.  


* * *

Darkness...darkness all around. "Potter....Potter!" Harry's eyes 

snapped open. A blonde haired figure was standing over him. 

Harry instantly tried to move away, assuming it was Lucius. The 

 

figure stopped him by saying, "Potter, relax! You are safe." Harry 

 

squinted and was just able to make out the pale, pointed face of 

Draco Malfoy. "Safe?" he snorted weakly. Draco, arrogant as he 

was, had enough sense to give a sheepish look. "Well...for 

now...You fell unconcious after...after being with my father." Harry 

raised an eyebrow warily. "Malfoy, what the hell do you want? If 

you are going to torture me, or rape me, or something of that sort, j

ust do it now, because-" Draco scowled and placed a finger on 

Harry's lips. "Potter, hush. I am not going to hurt you. I am a 

prisoner too." Now this Harry could not believe. "Yeah, right 

Malfoy." He laughed harshly. Draco just nodded. "Yes....I refused 

to obey my father." Harry had an incredulous look upon his face. 

"Look Potter, I know you do not believe me right now, but you will. 

My father has disowned me. I am as good as a muggle to him 

now." Harry blinked, brow furrowing. "You...disobeyed your 

father? Why?" Draco leaned up against the wall, looking for all the 

world like he did not care about shit. "Despite what impression you 

have Potter, I do not want to be part of Voldemort's scheme." 

Harry stared at him, disbelieving. Draco smiled darkly. "True, i like to 

get ahead, there is no doubt. But I am NOT cruel and sadistic like 

my father." As much as Harry wanted to believe that Malfoy was 

lying, he knew what the other boy was saying was true. Draco 

was not cruel, just cowardly. Harry slowly nodded. "I...I believe 

you."

*Hopefully this was a good mixture of good and bad for all my devoted readers. :)*


	11. Chapter Eleven

  
Author's notes: Lucius arrives, raising tempers  


* * *

Suddenly the cell door opened and Draco hissed,

"Pretend to be asleep." Harry complied, curling up and closing his eyes. His heart pounded with fear as he 

heard the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy fill the cell.

"My, my. It appears we quite wore our little pet out with our exertions." Harry cracked his eyes open slighty

to see what was happening. Draco had his arms crossed, and was glowering at his father. 

"Lucius." Draco snapped as a greeting. It was clear he was furious with the man who had disowned him. Lucius

smiled.   
"Ahh, Dragon. You brought this upon yourself." Draco snorted derisivley at that. 

"What the hell do you want Lucius?"he said coldly. Lucius smirked. "Well certainly not for your insipid company." He pushed past his son and bent

down to examine Harry. Harry had quickly snapped his eyes shut. God, any movement would give him away. Lucius peered

at the boy for a moment before straightening up, a dark look in his eyes. "Open your eyes pet."he said softly. Harry's heart sunk in despair as he slowly opened his eyes. Lucius glanced

over at Draco, a smile upon his lips. "It appears we didn't wear him out as much as I feared."he drawled. Draco's lip

curled into a snarl, but he didn't speak. Lucius smirked at his son's furious expression. Draco was so easily infuriated

"You shouldn't try to protect him Draco." Lucius drawled. "It is useless." He threaded his long pale fingers in Harry's

hair and jerked him up. Harry stiffled a cry of pain, letting it come out as a whimper. "You see Draco-" Lucius paused

to lick Harry's ear, causing him to gasp and tremble. "-he is the Dark Lord's. A pet, a slave, and a slut." Harry shivered

at those words. Draco just glared at his father, his chest heaving with supressed anger. Lucius smiled. "At a loss for

words Dragon?" he asked. Draco refused to answer, his hands clenching into tight fists. "A pity. Well, nevermind then.

Harry-" there Lucius kissed the boy's neck. Harry hissed at the feeling."-and I will leave you to your silence." Draco

wanted to protest, but he knew it would be futile. Still smirking, Lucius pulled Harry along and out of the cell. Harry's

mind was reeling as Lucius pulled him down the corridor. He couldn't give in this time. He didn't care about the pain,

he had to fight. Gritting his teeth, Harry dug his heels into the floor and threw his weight back. Lucius frowned in

surprise, turning to face Harry. When he saw the boy's determined face his eyes narrowed. Then he smirked."Well, well.

There is some fight left in you after all." Harry glared fiercly at Malfoy, not replying. "I could threaten you, to get

you to behave." Lucius murmured in a low voice. Then his expression darkened. "But I just don't feel like it."


	12. Twelve

  
Author's notes: Lucius and Snape are the same typical bastards, manipulating Harry. :)  


* * *

Attaking faster than Harry could see, Lucius slammed the boy into the wall. Harry cried out, coughing up blood.

Before he could move a muscle, Lucius had jerked Harry up and over his shoulder. Harry whimpered. Lucius' grip on him

was bruising. Making sure he had a firm grip on the injured teen, Lucius strode down the corridor. They quickly arrived

at a room where a door was just slightly cracked open. Lucius pushed the door completly open and walked in. Sitting

in front of a crackling fire was Snape, who was sipping a glass of cognac.

"Severus." Lucius drawled. Severus looked up and raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. He stood up, setting the

alchol down. His eyes were dark with amusement.

"My, my. What is this?" he asked.

"Our dear pet thought he was a match for me. I proved him wrong." With these words, Malfoy deposisted Harry

on the floor. Harry collapsed, still weak kneed from being slammed against a wall. Snape chuckled.

"Foolish pet." Harry raised himself up slightly to snarl,

"Stop calling me that!" Severus' eyes narrowed. As Harry moved to sit up better, Snape knelt down beside him.

Suddenly, his hand shot out to grab Harry's groin. Harry let out a keening cry of surprise. Severus smirked.

"Oh, but that's what you are Potter. You see, pets do anything for their masters in order to get what they

desire." Snape moved to straddle the boy, causing Harry to gasp. Now Severus hissed into his ear, "And you would do

anything, wouldn't you, to feel that pleasure again." Harry groaned, not denying it. He closed his eyes. Oh...merlin.

Snape grinded himself against Harry, who yelped and moaned.The sensation was overwhelming to him. Unbekownst to Harry,

Lucius had come up behind him. So it was quite a surprise when he felt a finger probe inside of him. He let out a

cry of pain and shock. Harry attempted to move himself away, but that only succeeded in bringing his hips in closer

allignment with Snape's. Lucius laughed softly. While not removing his finger, he began to kiss Harry's neck and

collar line. Harry gasped and arched at the feeling. God...these two men were breaking him with their touch. As Lucius

continued to kiss an irregular path on Harry's skin, Severus had begun to carress Harry in his lower region. Harry

let out a small whimper at the feeling. His body was reacting in ways he had never thought possible.

"Oh god.."he hissed, his hips rising slightly. Malfoy smiled.

"Not exactly love.But close enough." Harry mentally cursed himself. Bloody bastards were toying with him.


End file.
